


Девятое небо (Город, стоящий у солнца)

by Nakahira_withCats



Series: Above the Rainbow (power!au, techno drama, BaekChenDo, ChanXing) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Androids, Baekhyun and Yixing are not mentioned but invisibly present, Chanyeol lights up lanterns, Gen, MAMA; Exodus; Machine and others are mentioned, Park Chanyeol-centric, Power orbs, Techno Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Чанёль зажигает фонари...





	Девятое небо (Город, стоящий у солнца)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Девятое небо (Город, стоящий у солнца)  
Персонажи: Чанёль, Кёнсу, Чондэ (EXO)  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: power!au, технодрама  
Размер: примерно 5300 слов  
Предупреждение: андроиды, сомнительный авторский юмор  
Краткое содержание: Чанёль зажигает фонари  
Примечание 1: в оформлении использованы кадры из комикса к альбому EXO «The Power Of Music»  
Примечание 2: за настроение фика спасибо песне Сергея Маврина — «Город, стоящий у солнца»  
Примечание 3: Тема: "Выше радуги", команда Mnet 2017 на kpop-AU фесте http://kpop-au.diary.ru/p214184791.htm
> 
> От автора: спасибо Еlka за бетинг, оформление и вообще, без Вас этого текста бы не случилось ^^  
спасибо lieutenant cloud за помощь и веру;  
спасибо Рисовый Переводчик и Be lonely no more за пинки и поддержку;  
и ау-фесту за возможность ❤

_В шестнадцатом году от начала Исхода мощный взрыв уничтожил почти всю северную половину Священного Архива. В огне погибло больше миллиарда документов, уникальных изобретений, артефактов и книг. Все знания об EXO, выходцы с которой первыми колонизировали Голубую Планету, в тот день навсегда были утеряны..._

***

— Чанёль!

Внизу что-то падает, Юра ругается, а Чанёль тихонько смеётся, прикрывая ладонью рот, чтобы не выдать раньше времени своё присутствие.

— Пак Чанёль, немедленно спускайся, я знаю, что ты наверху!

Если всё правильно рассчитано, то Юре потребуется ещё полчаса раскидать все коробки и освободить дорогу на чердак, чтобы вытащить отсюда Чанёля. Этого времени должно хватить, Чанёль уверен: солнце уже окрашивает розово-синим горизонт и подбирается первыми лучами к окну на чердаке. Здесь, наверху, день всегда начинается немного раньше.

— С днём рождения, — шепчет Чанёль и кладёт на подоконник свою сферу. Четырёхугольные крылья феникса делят её на неравные доли, солнце преломляется сквозь них и стекает неправильной радугой по дереву. Согревает, освещает, вдыхает жизнь и клубится силой под красным куполом. Феникс дрожит под лучами: будто оживает, будто хочет взлететь осторожно, пробуя поймать ветер силы под крыло. Получится ли?

Увлечённый этой картиной Чанёль забывает о сестре и только вздрагивает, когда она подходит сзади и обнимает его за плечи:

— Думаешь, чтобы проснуться, ей нужно солнце или тепло?

— А вдруг она забыла, какой сегодня день.

— Ты куда-то торопишься? Всё равно в семье не может быть двух хранителей одновременно, пока дедушка работает, тебе не нужна сфера.

— А с чего ты решила, что я хочу стать именно хранителем? — бурчит для вида Чанёль, высвобождаясь из объятий, и опускается на корточки рядом с окном. Юра смеётся и треплет его по волосам.

— Глупый, ты же всё детство твердил, что мечтаешь быстрее вырасти и сбежать из дома, чтобы зажигать фонари. Думаешь, сейчас возьму и поверю, что, повзрослев, ты испугался и внезапно передумал? 

Солнце прячется за облака и будто забирает с собой волшебство момента. Чанёль гладит одним пальцем круглый гладкий бок потемневшей, словно насытившейся светом сферы. 

— Я всё равно тебя дождусь. Только не спи очень долго.

***

_Людей создала Мама, андроидов — люди. А вот единороги появились сами по себе…_

Серые поля сменяют серые холмы, серые башни, серые столбы линий электропередач и серые высохшие деревья. Серый встречает их за окном корабля каждый новый день.

Чанёль протирает глаза и широко разводит руки, потягиваясь в кресле. Система автоуправления работает настолько безупречно, что последние пару недель Чанёль разрешает себе спать прямо в дороге. Днём, когда перед бурей или отклоняясь от маршрута можно не искать следы случайных, ещё неосвещённых поселений. И ночью, когда фонари уже раскрашивают цветными бликами от стёкол очередной город, как солнце когда-то раскрасило сферу Чанёля на подоконнике чердака — картинка из далёкого прошлого, сейчас больше похожая на бредовый сон, чем на правду. Все прочие яркие краски остались только в мегаполисах и на приборной панели корабля. Красные, жёлтые, зелёные, синие — как напоминание от дедушки об основных природных силах и внезапно — розовые и фиолетовые, своим искусственным светом особенно приглянувшиеся главному обслуживающему компьютеру корабля. Который словно выжидает пару минут, давая Чанёлю окончательно проснуться, а потом громко урчит турбинами, замедляя движение корабля, и включает в традиционном приветствии сразу все лампочки на панели.

— Добрый день, — оживают следом динамики, и раскрывается виртуальный экран состояния системы, — какие на сегодня планы?

— И тебе не болеть, Кёнсу. — Строчки бегут по экрану, иногда сменяясь графиками. Чанёль тормозит их пару раз, отмечает карандашом проблемные места, но, не досмотрев и до середины, сворачивает обратно, разрешая компьютеру самому продолжить сканирование. — Планы как всегда, хочешь взять выходной? Я вижу, на улице отличная погода, самое время для ленивого отдыха.

— Мои показания говорят о погоде немного иное, — чуть меняя голос в динамиках и порядок включённых лампочек, замечает Кёнсу, и Чанёлю как никогда хочется спросить, означает ли это на его языке «улыбаться»? Тем временем на втором экране высвечивается график движения облаков, песчаных бурь и грозовых потоков, и, судя по координатам, корабль сейчас находится как раз на границе одного из них. — Если подойдём ближе, нас заденет. Обшивка на правом крыле полностью не восстановлена, если её обдерёт снова, лишимся защиты от молний ещё на пару дней. 

— Значит, постараемся не попадать под молнии. А сколько до ближайшего города?

— Он почти под нами.

— Так чего же ты молчишь, — оживляется Чанёль, переключает кнопки на ручное управление и запускает воздушную пушку, разгоняющую серую, закрывающую дальний обзор плотной пеленой пыль.

— Я не обнаружил в нём физической жизни. Только фантомы и развалины. И всего четыре фонаря по всей территории. Этот город строили дроиды, уже после Исхода. 

— Но ты только что сказал «никакой физической жизни»? Куда они делись тогда? Дроиды?

Кёнсу ненадолго пропадает, показывая своё перемещение только огоньками на архивной панели, что-то ищет в сети, переключая режимы ячеек. Появляется обратно минут пять спустя — уже где-то справа, в динамиках над дверью — и будто даже вздыхает, прежде чем сказать:

— Я не знаю. Не могу так далеко видеть, а во входящих файлах этой информации нет. Мёртвый и пустой город.

— И чем-то напоминает Белого Волка, — добавляет Чанёль, когда пушка, наконец, разгоняет всю пыль, и перед иллюминатором вырастают каменные стены. Возможно, раньше они должны были защищать город от песка, теперь же, пробитые местами, служат скорее символической границей. Чанёль кивает сам себе и направляет корабль в одну из дыр. 

— Когда ты в последний раз так говорил, мне пришлось перешивать систему под автоуправление, а тебе почти оторвало руку и вырубило на два дня в схватке с прислужниками Машины. Ты уверен, что нам сюда надо?

— Это было не так мрачно, как звучит. Зато мы отвоевали детей, помнишь? Если здесь есть фонари, то кто-то их строил, а значит, ждал того, кто их зажжёт. То есть нас. 

— Но в Белом Волке тоже есть фонари и даже люди, так почему ты никогда не хотел вернуться?

Чанёль уверен, что Кёнсу не специально задевает слишком личное. Да только Кёнсу — понимающий, но всего лишь компьютер — он может этого и не знать.

— Если так интересно, подними файлы. Те, что ещё до Исхода. Найди там, почему именно Белый Волк был первым разрушен.

***

_Там, где заканчивается одно, обязательно начинается другое. И не всегда оно хуже._

Чанёль оставляет корабль под присмотр Кёнсу, а сам забирает с приборной панели перчатки, ящик с инструментами и сферу — как талисман. Прошло уже очень много лет с того памятного дня рождения, но Чанёль до сих пор очень хорошо помнит, как и год спустя всё ещё верил, что феникс однажды оживёт. Но этого не случилось ни через два года, ни после. Сила пришла и без него, а после Исхода и вовсе утратила былую важность.

— Я только проверю всё и вернусь до бури, не скучай.

— Я прочитал о Белом Волке. И всё ещё не думаю, что это серьёзный повод. Хочешь поговорить об этом, когда вернёшься? 

— Кёнсу, ты, конечно, отличный парень, но у людей всё немного по-другому устроено. Я хотел уйти от темы, понимаешь? Забудь. Просто забудь. 

— Тогда постарайся не попасть снова в неприятности. А то я не человек, не настоящий андроид и даже не обслуживающий робот, чтобы придти и вытащить тебя, если сам не сможешь. 

Чанёль салютует двумя пальцами, обещая себе извиниться перед Кёнсу за свои слова сразу по возвращении, этого времени как раз должно хватить, чтобы компьютер успел соскучиться или нашёл себе новое отвлекающее увлечение. 

Первые три фонаря Чанёль встречает быстро. У них почти не повреждены корпуса, и даже фитили не приходится смазывать. Огонь приятно лижет пальцы, перебираясь с них на край фонаря. Чанёль закрывает глаза. Он никогда не признается Кёнсу, что каждый раз, зажигая фонарь, вспоминает дом: родителей, дедушку, Юру. И как в тот день, когда к ним прибыли военные, сбежал, обидевшись на слова отца, что его сфера — всего лишь фальшивый кусок детской радости. Тогда Чанёль очень многого не понимал. 

Что-то щёлкает над ухом, и Чанёль не сразу понимает, почему стекло фонаря вдруг идёт мелкими трещинами, а потом и вовсе рассыпается в руках. Поднимающийся ветер задувает ставший беззащитным огонь, он ещё немного теплится, бьётся языками, словно кровь из пробитой вены, пока Чанёль, с сожалением вздыхая, не тушит его, накрывая фитиль ладонью. За новым корпусом пришлось бы вернуться на корабль, а времени до бури почти не остаётся, и нужно ещё проверить четвёртый фонарь. 

Тот находится почти на противоположном конце города, Чанёль уже почти ничего не видит за поднявшимся ветром и дождём, в который раз благодаря Кёнсу за встроенный в очки термоэкран. 

Именно по этому экрану Чанёль и находит вредителя, испортившего третий фонарь. Он стоит за одной из рухнувших балок. Молнии на каждом из пальцев, молнии в волосах и вокруг ушей — владеющий электричеством, смертоносный и явно агрессивно настроенный андроид. Не самая лучшая встреча в разрушенном пустом городе. 

— Я не собираюсь здесь ничего менять! — кричит Чанёль, надеясь, что голос не потеряется в ветре, — только зажгу фонарь и уйду, хорошо? 

Вредитель не отвечает, молния щёлкает, словно хлыст, и корпус четвёртого фонаря распадается на две неровные части, усыпая землю битым стеклом.

— Ну вот, зря я обещал Кёнсу не драться, — вздыхает Чанёль, доставая огненный лазер, — прости, парень, не я первый начал.

— Уходи! Просто уходи, я знаю, кто ты такой, но твои фонари больше никому не нужны! — вдруг кричит тот и прячет молнии. Чанёлю кажется, или этот вредитель чего-то боится? 

— Но это не повод их ломать! 

— Повод, потому что ваши фонари — обман! Вы зажигаете их, разгоняя тьму и даря надежду, обещая, что прилетите, когда потребуется помощь, но никто, никто не прилетит! Где вы были, когда жители начали пропадать? Когда те, кто остался, болели и умирали, почему никто не пришёл? Когда Мама рассердилась и спрятала от нас солнце, почему никто не принёс хоть одну сферу, чтобы подарить искусственное? Нет, вы предпочли остаться с Древними в их райских садах или сбежать подальше на другую планету. 

— Извини, но вот сейчас ты явно заговариваешься, — шепчет Чанёль и выпускает из рукава маленького дрона. 

Вредитель, явно такого не ожидавший, падает, скрученный прочной леской, а дрон бумерангом возвращается назад.

— А вот теперь ты не вырываешься, не делаешь глупостей, не пытаешься достать молнии — я все равно быстрее. — Чанёль подходит и переворачивает его, разрешая упереться спиной в стену, но леску не ослабляет. — Рассказывай, где ты нахватался таких глупостей, а потом вместе решим, что с тобой дальше делать. 

— Не буду я ничего рассказывать, можешь дальше ломать. Сломанными мы вам, наверное, больше нравимся. Сломанными, потерявшими память, напуганными, слабыми, испугавшимися. Куклами. Вы же для этого нас создали? Только знай: не дождёшься! В нас человечности больше, чем в любом из вас. И сферы, представляешь, у нас тоже есть сферы! И если я не сбежал до сих пор, то только потому, что хочу посмотреть, как ветер будет сдирать с тебя кожу, а холод — пробирать до костей, когда начнётся настоящая буря. 

— Давай уясним две вещи: во-первых, ты не обобщаешь, а во-вторых, это не я сейчас связан и при случае не смогу от этой самой бури укрыться. Есть ещё вариант — укрыться вместе. Ты же наверняка знаешь все секретные ходы. Будем считать это маленькой платой за разбитые фонари. А будешь хорошо себя вести, я даже развяжу тебе ноги, а не понесу, как куклу, — тебе же это не нравится? — на плече. 

— Надорвёшься, — шипит вредитель, но уже не так зло, посматривая то на лазер в руках Чанёля, то на усилившийся, швыряющий песок о стену ветер, — так я и поверил, что не бросишь меня, как только узнаешь вход в укрытие. 

— Смотри, у тебя всё равно нет выбора. Может, я их тех гуманистов, которые не попали в твою грустную сказку. И правда: с чего ты это взял? Я вот никогда не был у Древних в садах и даже сомневаюсь, что они существуют. А сфера и у тебя есть, солнечная, кстати. Или думал, я не замечу? 

Вредитель крепче сжимает пальцы, закусывает губу и отворачивает голову. 

— Это не моя. 

Чанёль не очень разбирается в андроидах, даже общение с Кёнсу за много лет не прибавило баллов его опыту, но почему-то понимает, что не вытащит из вредителя больше ни слова.

В этот самый момент второй дрон-разведчик пищит, находя дорогу в подземную часть города. Чанёль подхватывает вредителя и действительно забрасывает его себе на плечо.

— Я держу обещания. Подумай, пока идём: может, не стоит заранее всех вокруг считать врагами и пытаться поджарить их вещи?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/s5vdAOE.jpg)

***

_— Мышка, мышка, почему ты мёрзнешь под дождём, где твоя норка?  
— В мягкой землице, в поле большом. Затоптала её лисица..._

— Ты сказал, что вернёшься до бури.

— Кёнсу…

— Я нарастил повреждённую обшивку, прочитал все данные о Белом Волке, я уже собирался лететь вытаскивать твою побитую тушу из этого города… и как зовут твоего нового друга?

— Мы как-то не успели познако…

— Чондэ.

— То есть уже успели.

Чанёль сбрасывает его на пол, за своим креслом и центральным управлением корабля, чуть ослабляет леску на ногах. Ночью вредитель, только сейчас назвавшийся Чондэ, стал неожиданно много разговаривать, но суть его рассказов сводилась к неравенству и угнетению андроидов людьми, и Чанёль уже серьёзно подозревал, что ему когда-то очень хорошо промыли на эту тему мозги, но спорить не стал. К тому же, Чондэ упорно отказывался рассказывать что-то о себе лично кроме общих фраз про город и его бедствия. Поэтому леску Чанёль оставил скорее в воспитательных целях, но теперь, вернувшись на корабль, уже подумывал сменить её на более удобные, непроводящие ток наручники. 

— И как часто ты планируешь заводить друзей? — для чужака Кёнсу делает вид, будто сердится, но Чанёль знает, что на самом деле — беспокоится. К тому же, Чанёль действительно раньше не приводил на борт даже посторонних людей, не то что андроидов. 

Чанёль и не мог понять, почему так поступил, но что-то зацепили в нём слова Чондэ о ненужности, помощи и фонарях. А ещё было нечто такое в глазах Чондэ и поступках, что, вопреки его рассказам, не говорило — буквально кричало — андроид остался в разрушенном городе один и совершенно не знает, что с этим дальше делать. 

— Это ведь не компьютер? — вдруг оживляется Чондэ, как раз когда Чанёль пытается придумать, что с ним дальше делать, — этот Кёнсу — он же не компьютер?

— Бортовой помощник, — отвечает сам Кёнсу, и Чанёль разворачивает кресло на сто восемьдесят градусов и позволяет себе расслабленно откинуться на спинку, предвкушая отличнейший спор. Уж что-что, а на место Кёнсу ставить умеет. — И я не очень люблю, когда обо мне говорят, будто меня здесь нет. 

— Хорошо, я всё расскажу этому большому огненному парню…

— Меня зовут Чанёль, — тихонько добавляет Чанёль, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Этому большому огненному парню Чанёлю, если разрешишь к тебе подключиться.

— Кёнсу, что он хочет сделать? 

— Нет. Точно нет, даже не думай об этом. 

— Почему? Я не буду трогать лишнее, просто кое-что проверю. У тебя же есть доступ к архивам? Я быстро посмотрю, ты даже не успеешь заметить.

— Чанёль, ты уверен, что это твой новый друг, а не мусор, который я сейчас скину за борт?

— Так, давайте не ссориться. Кёнсу, извини, можешь нас ненадолго оставить? 

— Как хочешь.

Лампочки на приборной панели снова загораются все сразу, а потом цветные огоньки бегут по всей видимой электронике в сторону хвостовой части, и Кёнсу скрывается в недрах корабля или вовсе отключается, Чанёль не всегда понимает, как это у него работает. 

— А ты, — Чанёль поворачивается к Чондэ, — сейчас расскажешь, что и зачем собрался искать. А я подумаю, что с этим делать и стоит ли убеждать Кёнсу в необходимости оставлять тебя на корабле.

— Тащил на хребте через весь город, чтобы выкинуть? 

— Я, может, и не выкину, а вот Кёнсу точно выкинет, у него такой же, как у меня, код ко всем системам. К открытию мусорного шлюза — точно. Итак…

— Я ничего не помню. Не помню, как меня создали. Не помню, где мой дом. Почему выкинули или, может, сам потерялся. Почему в этом городе. Просто однажды открыл глаза и увидел над головой серое небо, а под руками, у разрушенной стены и до самого горизонта, — бесконечный серый песок. И вокруг стояли они — такие же, как я, но при этом — другие. Они плакали и просили о помощи. Они говорили, что сфера — спасение. Что меня послали Древние и небеса. А я ничего не мог сделать. И эта сфера — она не моя. Моя жёлтая — это единственное, что я помню. Знаю. Но эту я тоже могу потерять, потому что уверен, она — последнее, что связывает меня с прошлым. Вдруг её кто-то ищет. Меня вряд ли, но вдруг её. Мне сказали, что город не отмечен на картах. Что внутри нет связи ни с одним спасательным кораблём и внешним миром. Больше всего на свете я хотел оттуда выбраться. Когда-то, пока не понял, что это невозможно. А потом все исчезли: кто-то просто исчез, кто-то умер у меня на руках. Я впервые узнал, что без сфер андроиды тоже болеют. Смертельно болеют. Страшно. И очень некрасиво. Я думал, что сойду с ума. Лучше бы сошёл. Ты думаешь, что приносишь надежду. Они тоже думали. Сами ли раньше встречали или слышали, что фонари — это путь к спасению. И мы их тогда зажгли. Я зажёг. Но никто не пришёл. Я знаю, что в архиве должны быть данные. Мой номер, серия, идентификатор, год и место создания — моя история. Я просто хочу посмотреть. На себя настоящего и в глаза тому, кто сделал это со мной. У всех есть прошлое, я тоже хочу знать, что это такое. Один раз. А потом можешь разрешить Кёнсу поставить мне статус «мусор» и избавиться. Просто не хочу умирать никем. 

Откровения Чондэ выбивают из Чанёля уверенность — они слишком личные. Слишком человеческие для того, кто состоит лишь из синтетики, резины, модифицированного металла, пластмассы и микросхем. Слишком разные в целях: в то время как Чанёль бежит от прошлого, Чондэ это прошлое ищет. Чанёль трёт переносицу, пытаясь привести в порядок вспорхнувшие испуганными бабочками мысли.

— Я не могу уговорить Кёнсу разрешить к нему подключиться, но если ты согласишься ненадолго стать полноценным членом экипажа нашего маленького корабля, возможно, я помогу тебе решить твою проблему. Но с условием: ты больше не ломаешь по дороге фонари и не портишь молниями всё вокруг, особенно обшивку. Кёнсу это не понравится.

Чондэ смотрит прямо, обдумывая, и трёт запястья, пытаясь удобней устроить руки. Чувствующий боль, страх, злость, одиночество и, возможно, даже голод. И в ближайшее время Чанёлю с этим придётся научиться жить. 

— Кёнсу, поворачивай на север, мы держим курс на Город Двух Лун.

***

_— Когда андроиды умирают, они попадают на радугу.  
— Почему на радугу?  
— Потому что под радугой живут Древние…_

— Зачем ты ешь жуков?

Чондэ осваивается на корабле очень быстро.

— Кто-то сказал, то хитин полезен для моего желудка. 

— Кто? Друг-андроид, которого ты не помнишь?

— И что? Жуки действительно вкусные.

— Ты просто больше ничего не пробовал.

— Как будто ты пробовал. Я понимаю — Чанёль, но ты-то вообще не питаешься, чтобы меня осуждать.

Так быстро, что Чанёль не всегда понимает: Чондэ говорит что-то ему или Кёнсу? А Кёнсу отвечает Чанёлю или Чондэ?

— Вот ты так легко впустил на корабль постороннего. А если я всего лишь хотел подкараулить тебя и вступить в симбиоз? Исключим сейчас из задачи Кёнсу, представь, что я оказался хитрее и разрядил его раньше, — Кёнсу скрипит в динамике, собираясь возразить, но Чанёль прикладывает палец к губам и хитро улыбается, кивая Чондэ продолжать, — раньше, чем он успел заговорить и что-либо сделать. У меня нет своей сферы, мне нужно чем-то питать энергию, и представь ещё, что это случилось до моего рассказа. Ты меня не знаешь, зато твою силу любой андроид почувствует за сотню домов. Может, я специально твоему дрону попался, чтобы потом, под покровом ночи, к тебе подключиться. Не думай, что я не сумею, твоя нервная система — такие же импульсы, как электрические — у Кёнсу. В крайнем случае, я мог просто тебя соблазнить.

Чондэ замолкает, азартно сверкнув глазами, а Чанёль щёлкает пальцами и раскрывает над креслом вычислительную панель.

— Кёнсу, рассчитай вероятность выживания любого существа на этой планете, решившего вступить со мной в симбиоз.

— Практически нулевая. Человек сгорит изнутри меньше, чем за пять минут. Выгорит дотла, только пустая оболочка останется.

— Но я андроид! Кёнсу, ты ему подыгрываешь.

— Любого андроида до последних двух поколений закоротит через минуту. Самая неприятная смерть. Потом ещё придётся оттирать от синтетической жидкости весь пол. Последние два почти не отличаются от людей. У меня нет интереса ему подыгрывать. Твой ход.

— Я ни разу не вступал ни с кем в симбиоз и не могу просчитать вероятность выживания вступившего. Но я вроде как электрический, это же считается защитой, да?

— В определённых условиях — возможно. А синхронизация? 

Чондэ встаёт, крутит в руках свою-не-свою сферу и несколько раз меряет шагами пол по периметру, прежде чем ответить. Чанёль не сразу понимает все подводные камни и вопроса, и ответа. Только когда видит, что Чондэ совсем по-человечески смущается.

— Будь мне предложены варианты, то на все три я бы сказал, что хотел бы попробовать синхронизироваться с тобой. 

— Допустим, ответ принят, — Чанёлю кажется, или интонация Кёнсу сейчас тоже меняется? — Чанёль?

— Нет. Сразу нет, не впутывайте меня в свои механические штучки. 

А ещё Кёнсу спрашивает. Почти сразу, как Чанёль меняет курс, а Чондэ впервые засыпает на корабле и не может их слышать.

— Город Двух Лун — на другом конце ЕXO. Ты никогда не хотел в него попасть и говорил, что не жалуешь Древних и их живые игрушки. Так почему? 

— Потому что он прав. Дедушка рассказывал о фонарях, но никогда — о том, что к ним возвращался. В Городе Двух Лун — начало всего. Там Чондэ помогут либо всё вспомнить, либо забыться навсегда. 

— Или ты видишь в нём новую семью. Не пожалей потом. 

— А ты?

— Я давно не общался с кем-то себе подобным. Но в отличие от меня он ходит, дышит, живёт, видит и чувствует окружающий мир. Он может взять в руки штурвал, он может вправить тебе вывернутую ногу, он может собрать разорванные провода и починить то, что я не смогу. И он не скрывает этого, он фонит этим и сбивает мне некоторые настройки. Но я привыкну, на корабле и моей работоспособности это не скажется, можешь не беспокоиться.

Если бы Чанёль мог, он бы похлопал Кёнсу по плечу и сказал, что быть осязаемым — не так важно, как то, что Кёнсу делал для Чанёля. Похлопал — и получил по рукам, Чанёль уверен. Возможно, даже от обоих. 

По дороге до границы, где заканчивается песок, им встречается ещё несколько заброшенных городов. Чанёль всё так же зажигает в них фонари, но видит теперь в этом немного иное, не просто мечту детства или семейную традицию. Теперь это словно напоминание Маме и другим Создателям: смотрите, мы живы! И мы продолжим жить! И мы вернёмся за теми, кому мы нужны!

Чондэ первое время увязывается следом, но потом всё чаще остаётся на корабле. Чанёль сначала думает, что эти города просто напоминают Чондэ его мёртвый город, а потом Чондэ как-то вечером говорит:

— Я тут полазил по базе Кёнсу. Ты знаешь, что Город Двух Лун раньше назывался…

— Что ты сделал?

— Полазил по архивам.

— Архивам Кёнсу, я не ослышался? Ты его взломал? У меня больше нет бортового помощника?

— Я сам ему предложил, — очень вовремя оживает Кёнсу, хотя раньше он в их разговоры обычно не вступал, — за небольшую взаимную услугу воспользоваться его базой.

— Какой базой? Он же не архивариус, не солдат, даже не помнит ничего или… подождите, я правильно понимаю: вы синхронизировались? Синхронизировались и вошли в систему друг друга, и если Чондэ читал архивы, то ты в это время просто был Чондэ, так? Кёнсу, но ты же говорил «никогда»?

— Твой новый друг умеет быть убедительным.

***

_— Ты будешь самым лучшим, самым сильным, самым красивым, самым преданным и самым правильным моим созданием. Ты будешь такой первый и единственный, и когда придёт время, ты поведёшь всех за собой…_

Они летят уже несколько дней, и серый вокруг всё чаще наполняется красками. Иногда Чанёль останавливает корабль на ночь, разводит рядом с кораблём костёр, и они с Чондэ ночуют за пределами корабля. Раньше Чанёль разговаривал по вечерам с Кёнсу, но чем меньше песка остаётся за бортом, тем неохотней Кёнсу вступает в разговор, всё чаще прячется в прошивке корабля и временами даже по делу переходит на сухой язык формул и цифр. Зато из Чондэ получается отличный собеседник.

— Ты помнишь день Исхода? — спрашивает Чондэ, найдя где-то веточку от дерева и с интересом наблюдая, как та разлетается снопом ярких огненных мошек. 

Чанёль лежит спиной на песке, наблюдая то за Чондэ, то за кометами на звёздном куполе, представляя, что вдруг EXO — это тоже чья-то сфера? А они — те, кто остались здесь, — её сила.

— Тогда прошла ровно неделя, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Я думал, что это шутка. Что корабли вернутся. Что пройдёт какое-то время, и наша планета восстановится от выброса Машин, а изъятые военными сферы вернутся к законным владельцам. А потом узнал, что у EXO есть планета-близнец. И что Мама и её приспешники давно разработали план основания новой цивилизации на ней. С теми же людьми, но без сил, без стихий, без сфер, без магии Древних… и без андроидов. Идеальный новый дивный мир на планете, у которой есть своё настоящее горячее Солнце. Родителей и Юру за послушание и работу во благо Светлых Целей отправили на Голубую Планету одними из первых. А дедушка пропал. Тогда я решил заняться тем, о чём мечтал до этого всю жизнь. Тем, кто остался, уже тогда не хватало нашего солнца. Я верил, что фонари могут стать его заменой. 

— А я не помню Исход. Но почему-то думаю, что меня тогда ещё не создали. 

— Думаешь? Ты же смотрел в архивах Кёнсу, там нет точной информации?

Чондэ как-то очень обречённо усмехается и трёт колено, тут же нервно сбрасывая с пальцев неоновые электроискры.

— Нет, этой информации нет. Меня там вообще нет. Совсем. Будто стёрли. Будто я никогда не существовал. Кому-то в Двух Лунах я, видимо, сильно попортил кровь. Представь, как они удивятся, когда я вернусь. 

— Но мы можем повернуть. Я слышал, что на востоке стоит вечнозелёный город, которого не коснулись не выбросы, ни война, ни Исход, ни пропажа солнца. Там обычные люди до сих пор пользуются магией, а по садам гуляют единороги. Ты тоже про него слышал, помнишь, что кричал мне в первую встречу? И говорят, там правит один из самых мудрых Древних, и принадлежит ему одна из главных сил — сила жизни и оранжевая сфера исцеления. Ещё говорят, город процветает, потому что правитель заключил с Мамой договор о невмешательстве в дела за пределами города, взамен Мама не имеет власти внутри. Мы можем повернуть туда. Ты не боишься теперь вот так глупо погибнуть, вернувшись туда, где тебя точно не ждут?

— В твоём сказочном городе меня тоже вряд ли ждут. И нет — не можем. Там осталась моя сфера, я теперь уверен. Хочу вернуть хотя бы её.

Чанёль поворачивается и долго смотрит на Чондэ, пытаясь понять. Пытаясь представить, а как бы он поступил, оказавшись на той стороне. Там, где тебя больше нет.

— А Кёнсу, — вдруг спрашивает Чондэ и его глаза снова загораются азартом и любопытством, — как вы с ним познакомились? 

— А вот этого уже не помню я. Корабль я забрал дедушкин, из дома, тогда на нём не было никакого бортового помощника. А потом в одной из заварушек в систему корабля проник вирус. У меня был выбор: либо дружить с ним, либо менять транспорт. Первое время у Кёнсу был очень сложный характер — гораздо хуже, чем сейчас. Первое время он даже не был Кёнсу.

— И ты никогда не думал его выпустить? Помочь найти тело? Другую форму? Ведь сейчас не только корабль к нему привязан, но и он к кораблю. 

Чанёль мотает головой, с удивлением думая, что этот вариант даже не приходил ему в голову. Чондэ раскрывает ладонь, и над ней, по паутине электрических импульсов, словно карандашными линиями по графикам на экране, вырастает миниатюра их корабля. Чондэ подкидывает его вверх, дожидаясь, пока связывающие его нити распадутся, а картинка исчезнет, и смотрит в сторону настоящего корабля.

— Пока мы не добрались до Двух Лун, я хочу успеть попробовать написать ему эмулятор, ты ведь не будешь против?

В какой-то момент Чанёль совсем перестаёт понимать их отношения. Но Кёнсу прав в одном: Чанёль действительно считает их обоих своей новой семьёй.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ENul9lY.jpg)

***

_— Андроиды — удивительные создания. Сильные, смелые, умные, гибкие, быстро приспосабливаются к меняющимся условиям и могут прописать себе в характеристику любую стихию. А главное — последние поколения андроидов не зависят от сфер. Они могут менять их, создавать, дарить друг другу, не использовать, терять… и останутся живы. Сейчас эта планета по праву принадлежит им._

_— И, значит, фонари больше не нужны?_

До Города Двух Лун остаётся не больше четырёх дней. Чанёль перестаёт покидать корабль, да и заброшенные города перестают встречаться. Город Двух Лун сейчас промышленный и культурный центр ЕXO. Начало и сосредоточение новой жизни. Жизни, которую вопреки желанию Мамы решили начать уже люди. Город Двух Лун — вечно молодой город, построенный для андроидов.

До города Двух Лун остаётся не больше трёх дней, а Чондэ учит Кёнсу ходить. 

Чондэ сначала прописывает в эмулятор внешностные характеристики, долго советуется, и даже пару раз — с Чанёлем. 

— Вот здесь поправь. Совсем нет этой строчки, Кёнсу разве лысый?

— Угу, перепишу, — кивает Чондэ и снова погружается в программу. Пробует, как будет работать его поле во внешней среде, ставит крепление на носитель. Песка в этой части планеты почти нет, и даже облака не настолько плотно закрывают небо, поэтому работа продвигается очень быстро.

— И кто из вас двоих написал мне красные волосы? — первое, что спрашивает Кёнсу, когда Чондэ впервые выводит его голографическое изображение на эмулятор.

Чанёль смеётся и пытается, как и давно хотел, по-человечески похлопать его по плечу. Рука ожидаемо проходит сквозь воздух, ловя на пальцы фантомные электрические нити одежды. 

— Добавь чувствительность, — замечает Кёнсу и уже вдвоём с Чондэ работает над программой. Сначала голограмма становится объёмной, обрастает одеждой и мелкими деталями. Теперь Чанёль знает, что Кёнсу нравится чёрный и серый в одежде, а красные волосы с вечно спадающей чёлкой он удерживает за широкими очками на лбу. Что хмурясь он морщит лоб и сильно щурит глаза — улыбаясь. И что он часто это делает — улыбается. И тем чаще, чем больше Чондэ добавляет в программу чувствительность и чёткость. Где-то — через себя и своё чувство пространства, где-то — основываясь на памяти Кёнсу, и Чанёль подозревает, что Кёнсу теперь осязает мир, но совсем не так, как они. 

А когда в последнюю ночь они попадают под внезапный снег, Кёнсу ловит снежинки ртом и смеётся. Чондэ рядом тоже смеётся, и Чанёль совсем перестаёт понимать, почему Чондэ продолжает рваться в тот город за сферой и прошлым, если сейчас уже счастлив и без него. 

«Ты можешь быть самым лучшим человеком, — говорила маленькому Чанёлю Юра, начитавшись фантастических книг, — но андроида поймёт только андроид».

Когда на горизонте вырастают небоскрёбы Города Двух Лун, белая сфера Чондэ начинает светиться. 

— Дальше я, наверное, должен идти один? Как в тех древних историях, где герой встречает судьбу с гордо поднятой головой и мечом наперевес? — Чондэ улыбается, но Чанёль уже научился понимать, как тяжело ему даётся эта улыбка.

У входа в город — золотые ворота и лестница перед ними в тысячу ступеней. Начитавшись архивов, Чондэ рассказывал, что пройти — и главное! — вернуться по этой дороге сможет только достойный. Недостойные ломаются ещё на первой сотне ступеней, а те, кто не любит проблемы и сложности, просто не покидают город. 

Чанёль останавливает корабль недалеко от самой нижней ступени и смотрит, как Чондэ неуверенно переступает первую, а затем вторую и останавливается.

— Кёнсу? — зовёт Чанёль, не отрывая взгляда от иллюминатора. 

— Почему я сейчас думаю, что ты хочешь совершить очередную и очень человеческую глупость?

— Но ты меня не осудишь, правда?

Кёнсу вздыхает, улыбается — теперь Чанёль знает, что улыбается — мигает всеми огоньками на приборной панели и пропадает. Чанёль достаёт написанный Чондэ эмулятор и перекидывает на него все данные Кёнсу из бортовой системы.

— Вот и всё, теперь ты больше не вирус.

Когда Чанёль выходит из корабля, Чондэ уже подходит к десятой ступени. Самому Чанёлю хватает двух, чтобы поравняться с ним руками и вложить эмулятор в ладонь. И прижать палец к его губам, не позволяя задать вопрос.

— Давай быстрее шевели ногами, я хочу до темноты увидеть, как ты зайдёшь в эти ворота. 

Чондэ кивает и вытирает другой рукой, в которой держит совсем яркую сферу, сухие глаза.

— Я тебе письмо оставил. Можешь его не читать. 

А потом улыбается, разворачивается, прижимая эмулятор к груди, и бежит наверх. 

Чанёль дожидается, как и обещает, когда за Чондэ закроются золотые ворота, а после разворачивает оставленное на панели в виде маленьких молний письмо:

«Я был не прав, когда говорил, что фонари больше не дарят надежду. Мы ждали, мы всегда тебя ждали. Жаль, что дождался только я. Но я очень рад, что дождался. Спасибо. И береги Кёнсу».

— И ты береги, — говорит Чанёль, когда электрические нити букв начинают дрожать и стекают под красную сферу, ненадолго освещая её.

Четырёхугольные крылья феникса делят сферу на неравные доли, а сила клубится под крыльями. Дедушка Чанёля когда-то говорил, что у феникса золотые глаза.

Чанёль смотрит обратно на закрывшиеся ворота и вдруг понимает: 

— Системы на полную мощность, курс — Белый Волк, — говорит он вслух по привычке, а после смеётся и сам выворачивает на девяносто градусов штурвал. — Мы летим домой. Надо кое-кого там забрать.

Второй точкой в новом маршруте Чанёль отмечает карандашом вечнозелёный сказочный город…

_«Девятое небо — легендарный город-мечта, построенный, по преданию, прямо рядом с Солнцем. Его ищут все, кто потерял свет и надежду, но только нашедшие понимают, что Девятое небо — у каждого свой. И не всегда это — город. Мой был найден в двадцать первом году от начала Исхода.  
Мама покинула эту планету, Машины не побеждены, а из первых, Древних Сфер, найдены только пять. Но фонари горят, и мы верим.  
Жизнь на EXO продолжается»._

_написано и подтверждено архивариусом  
До Кёнсу, первым усовершенствованным  
андроидом двенадцатого поколения._

**Author's Note:**

> горю по котикам и отп в твиттере https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat


End file.
